


Don't worry. I'm here. I'll protect you.

by Kalisca



Series: Cullrian Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, cullen is insecure, cullrian - Freeform, dorian takes no shit from others, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalisca/pseuds/Kalisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Dorian is a model and is dating Cullen who works at a cute little book shop, but lately Cullen has been feeling doubtful about their relationship! He thinks his boring lifestyle doesn't suit Dorian's and after a snarky comment by one of Dorian's model friend, he starts to feel self conscious his average looks too! (Dorian finds out and isn't too happy. Cue lots of fluff and snuggles!) :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't worry. I'm here. I'll protect you.

Dorian loved to visit Cullen at his workplace. He found the small bookstore cozy and intimate, a place where he could sit in one of the corners’ chair at the very back and read in peace until Cullen’s shift ended. No one would bother him to ask for an autograph or take a picture, it was the shelter he knew he could seek at any time. That was the reason he loved Cullen so much as well, he was down-to-earth and never took his celebrity status as a way to get famous, in fact quite the contrary. 

They’d been dating before his career had even started, and accompanying him to social events was always nerve-wrecking for the librarian, so Dorian wouldn’t ask him very often, even if the paparazzi loved his embarrassed face. He once told him that he felt out of place, surrounded by people who spent their time being photographed and doing runways while he kept to his dusty books, but Dorian would have none of that.

They’d been out with some of his friends the previous night at a small pub, and Cullen hadn’t felt well this morning despite not drinking much, so Dorian hoped that his surprise visit would lift up his spirit.

Cullen was busy talking with a regular, chatting about a book they both had read. He was animated, moving his hands around as he talked, and Dorian smiled fondly at the display. The man was gorgeous at any time, but the spark of passion in his eyes made him breathtaking. He approached as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb the exchange with the old woman.

His steps faltered however at Cullen’s change of demeanor once he spotted him, immediately putting a barrier between his emotions and the outside world. Dorian knew that defensive wall pretty well, he himself used to maintain it all the time, back in Tevinter. Cullen wouldn’t do that unless something very wrong happened and he’d been hurt, enough to want to hide it from his lover. This would not do.

“Good day, handsome,” he beamed at his boyfriend. His doubts were confirmed when Cullen failed to return his smile, only nodding at him while finishing his discussion. Dorian patiently waited for the lady to leave to walk around the counter.

“You know you can’t get in here,” the librarian weakly protested even as Dorian shut him up with a kiss before dragging him to the back store, where they sometimes had hot make out sessions while Cullen was supposed to be working. Tall heavy boxes filled with books were by the shelves, waiting to be emptied, and Cullen sat down on one of them.

“What happened, Amatus? Did I do something wrong?” Dorian asked, not one to beat around the bush.

Cullen opened his mouth to answer, then closed it and settled for shaking his head. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing, you look upset, which never happens unless you’re hurt. You know you can tell me everything, and I won’t be mad.” Dorian took Cullen’s hands, forcing him to look at him. “What is it, darling?”

Cullen sighed, knowing the model wouldn’t drop it until he told him. He squeezed Dorian’s hands, anchoring himself. “I’ve been thinking for a while now, how I must be slowing your career. I’m not the most social type of person, and I know you need as many contacts you can to get better contracts. You won’t even go to some events because I’d rather stay home…”

“All of this is nonsense, Cullen,” Dorian clipped in, irritated at him for even thinking that. “We already talked about this, and in no way I would give you up for my career. You know I love my job, but I will never love it as much as I love you.” He gathered the man in his arms, hugging him tightly and peppering his face with kisses. Cullen chuckled and shivered at the assault, melting against him and bringing him on his lap. They exchanged a few kisses, Dorian tasting on Cullen's tongue the hot chocolate he'd been drinking.

“Stop thinking that you’re not worth of me just because you don’t like talking to arrogant rich pricks. To be honest I love reading the newspapers in the morning about my mysterious absence at an event when I was cozy at home with you.”

Cullen hummed, his fingers skimming through the short hair at the nape of his neck. “I’m sorry. Sometimes I wonder how I can be this lucky to have you.”

“Lucky?” Dorian looked him in the eyes. “I’m the one who’s lucky to have you.” Then it hit him. “Wait… Did one of my supposed friends tell you that yesterday?”

The sheepish expression on Cullen’s face was all he needed. With a Tevene curse, he rose up and took his phone. “I’ll have a word with some journalists. I have some information that’ll end their career.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://claim-your-pain.tumblr.com/).


End file.
